This invention relates to a process for producing heat-resistant semi-inorganic compounds.
Polyimides have been known to be highly heat-resistant organic polymers. Because of their organic nature, however, when heated in the air at 500.degree. C. or higher, they decompose and gasify, leaving no residue.
It is an object of this invention to provide semi-inorganic compounds having superior heat resistance, flexibility and chemical resistance and being free from the defects of the aforesaid organic polymers.